User talk:Ruisen2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crude Items page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- MidhavDarkskull (Talk) 08:47, July 17, 2010 Weapons The pics on those weapons you provided for me were created by some other people. Thanks for uploading them mate! To create a page just look to your right and see create an article. then you type the name and add the picture. Then put it under whatever category of weapon it belongs to. You don't necessarilly need to type the info. i usually just make the article with the pic and the category and leave it for someone else to write it! XD - Lord Midhav 18:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Haunted Cannon Ram If at all possible, since you uploaded the loot picture, could you upload a picture of the Weapon Tag for the Haunted Cannon Ram. It would benefit the Haunted Cannon Ram page. Thanks, Amarok413 04:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry i got the tag from the POF (pirates online forums) the person just said it had critical fury and fury boost +1, so i dont have the weapon card. Ruisen2000 23:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 Bureaucrats I started a blog to get opinions/votes on whether we should have an executive bureaucrat or a group of bureaucrats in charge (as it is now) of this wiki. Please read the blog and comments and leave your opinion. User blog:NickyLinnea/Executive Bureaucrat or Team of Bureaucrats Thanks Weapon Group Templates The weapon groups are templates, so if you're not comfortable adding photos (using code to add them), you may want to wait till you are. But you can see them if you search for "Templates" then look for "Weapon Group Templates" NickyTalk 02:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Powder Keg You don't have to shoot a mine ammo. But you do have to shoot a Powder Keg. Specifically, after you shoot the Powder Keg into the water, it must be shot with a shot or it will not explode. This is not the case for other ammo types, so it should be pointed out. Warship 15:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh thats what you ean, but I think it should say "shot with another ammo" since it just says "after shot" people would think that you mean after the keg is shot into the water (which was what I thought after I read it) unless they know a lot about kegs. Ruisen2000 19:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 Weapon Range Why did you take off the weapon range? It is useful info! You can compare a doll and blunderbuss or a sword and gun. -Peter Stormshot Thumbnails I see that you're adding several weapon card pictures. Only replace the picture if you have a better image. Also, please don't make them thumbnails. Look at the code on similar pages if you need to see examples. The code should be something like . Thanks NickyTalk 23:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I dont get it... the weapon cards looked fine... and making them origional sized make the pics HUGE and unrreadable.. I just uploaded these pics like I normally do, no complaints before... how do I upload them then? isn't it the add a photo button? Ruisen2000 02:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 cannon ammo pages do you know why the tables wich show the ammo damage at a certain skill level have been removed from the cannon ammo pages? greetings Callico Jack 13:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) doesn't mean anything releated to pirates online. is an Non-breaking space that happens when a user puts an extra space when editing. It is just like putting an extra space between words. We can't stop them but you can just remove them when you see it on a wiki page. 19:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Category for Enemies Just letting you know I did what you're doing for the enemy categories, and it isn't supposed to work that way. Just letting you know so you can stop doing this to all the enemies you are doing this to. My edits are getting undoed for all the ones I did that to. Dog Firestack 00:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack Undoing Edits Ruisen, I feel you undoing of my legit edits very unfair. It might seem unneeded to us ( as high levels ) and I completely understand why you would feel that way, sometimes I do too. But to the lower level pirates, some of the info like you need a medium skill level might benefit them for they are starters. I see your reasoning in this, but you must think of those who know nothing at all about the game. Like I said it seems useless to us, but when you are starting out, it may help. The wiki is like a big guide for everyone in the world of Pirates Online, that includes thoes who have just made an account. I hope you do not take this offensively and I would like you to keep in mind I have nothing against you. Thank You, Jack Daggermenace 02:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Undoing Edits I understand about that specific issue, thank you for opening my eyes to this.... issue. Thanks! Jack Daggermenace 23:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Edits Ruisen, For your edit on Padded Cannon Ram and such others, loot includes sailing reward items and Cannon Defense reward items. It is unneeded to include it. Thank You, Jack Daggermenace 23:34, December 3, 2010 (UTC) hi where do u find the admirals cutlass? Undoing my Edits Actually I was correct by removing the N/A. Eliza said this in her blog " The N/A should be removed if Can Only be Found in Loot is added.". The N/A is being removed since you can not buy those weapons in stores.I was doing what she said, so why did you undo the edits? 01:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC)